


Raindrops

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia gets stranded in the rain after locking her keys in her car. Who should she call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> uh. I haven't written a lot in a long time. This took me a few weeks to complete. Not BETA'd cause I'm impatient and lazy. Hope it's not tooooo bad.

The beach was always one of her favorite places to catch some time for herself. Just her, the soft sand and the warm sun. It was a rare day when Claudia could find the a minute, let alone a whole day to take for just her. So when this one suddenly cleared she packed up her bags, donned her favorite bikini and jumped into the car to go lounge. Taking in some much needed vitamin D along with the sea air that she missed from her days in Australia, surfing and only worrying about herself.

What she didn't plan on was the rain. 

If nothing else, Claudia is a planner, and instead of checking the weather like she normally would she just went for it. 

And now she's paying. She wasn't planning on getting even her toes wet on this trip to the ocean. Now she's standing beside her car, digging in her purse getting drenched. It had been sunny mere moments before the clouds moved in and opened up. Her towel was good for a minute but soon it was just holding the ice cold water against her skin. 

Her purse never seems this big when she needs to carry more things but when her keys need a place to hide it's like it's bottomless. 

"Fucking hell…" She digs, careful not to let the water get in and soak her phone. "Where the-" She pushes her hair back, water coating her hand and her eyes catch a glimpse of the prize.

Her keys. Sitting right there. Inside her car. 

"You've got to be kidding me…" Claudia growls in frustration. No one's home. She's got an extra set of keys, but not a single way to get them. Her wallet is tucked neatly under the center console, also very secure inside her locked car. "This is just fucking perfect."

She looks around and then up at the sky. "At least I know why it's so empty out here today." She mutters to herself as she walks over to find a palm tree or pier to get some cover. The wind picks up and she shivers. 

A bus stop pops into view and she stumbles into it, her flip flops slick from all the rain water. She pulls her phone out and tries to squigy her face off before putting it up to her ear. There's only one person she's going to call.

It rings twice before his voice soothes her with a slight southern tinge and the beautiful words. "Whatcha need Claud?"

"A ride." Her teeth start chattering as her body starts to get colder. 

Ben must hear it over the phone. "You ok, hon?" She can hear his keys jangle in the background and the sound of his car unlocking. "Where are you?"

"Beach. Right down from your place." She clatters through the sentence. "Locked my keys in the car."

Ben tries not to laugh, she can hear it in his voice. "I'm on my way. You're lucky, I was about to settle down for a session with the Playstation. Then I'd have been unavailable to rescue you."

"Liar." She knows he'd always come for her. "You want to make sure you get hooked up." After she stops talking she realizes what she said. Not that it changes anything. No matter which way you hang those words.

"How long you been in the rain, Claud?" His voice is soothing and it almost makes her forget how cold she is.

"Don't know… When did it start? Long enough to be soaked through." She looks down and sees her body covered in goose bumps, nipples puckered in protest, and she's sure her lips are getting that pretty purple tinge. 

"It started about 20 minutes ago…" Ben's always been a worrier. At least about her. "You taking cover in that tiny bus shelter?" 

"Yeah." Her teeth knock in reply. "It's cold. It was so warm before."

"What do you have on?" This is how their phone calls usually begin. It makes her smile. Or try to through the chill.

"Just a bikini…" Claudia tries to explain, but he interrupts with a few swears.

"Christ, Claudia! You're going to freeze to death before I get there." She can hear the engine rev as he speeds up. "I'm going to hang up and concentrate on driving. I'll be there in five. Don't move."

******

Ben's pretty damn sure that he knows where Claudia is and tries not to get caught speeding his way to her rescue. There's something about saving Claudia that's always done something for his ego. It makes him feel more manly or she allows him to be there for her. He loves that, and her.

The parking lot is finally visible as his wipers slick his windshield clean. He can see her huddled under the tiny bus stop shelter and he parks right in front of her, hops out, hands her the umbrella then wraps her in the blanket from his trunk as she goes to sit in the passenger seat.

"You're like a drown rat, Claud." She gives him a look right before he takes the umbrella back and shuts the door for her. It's a few seconds before he's slipping back behind the wheel and shaking off the umbrella, tossing it back on the floor behind his seat. "Have fun at the beach?"

"You know what, Browder?" Her glare would be more effective if she wasn't shivering like mad, teeth chattering while she speaks. "All I want in life is a warm shower."

He puts the car in gear and pulls out. "One hot shower - coming right up!" When he gets back on the main roads he reaches over and starts rubbing at her arm. She's so cold. "Damn, Claud, you're gonna be hypothermic soon." 

Ben's scared, glancing over and taking in how cold she actually is. He puts some more speed into his already over zealous car. 

"Yeah, I can't remember ever being this cold." 

"Even when they filmed that movie…" he thinks for a second. "Pitch Black! Weren't you freezing you ass off?"

He can see her try to smile at him knowing something about her. "Yeah, but there were people waiting with hot tea and jackets. Plus I wasn't soaked." 

The accelerator pedal gets closer to the floor and he flies around the curve to his house. "Won't have to be cold much longer." Ben has the garage opening and he's pulling in in record time. 

He unlocks the door, and helps her into the house, taking her right to the bathroom. He's turning on the water, and he gives a quick thanks to the new water heater as steam starts to rise from the tap. He turns it down, just a bit and then flips it to the shower. 

"Look, all ready!" He turns and finds her locked in a hunched over shivering, I-can't-move-if-tried-harder stance. "Shit, Claud!" 

Ben starts tugging his own clothes off, stripping as quickly as he can. When he's naked he pulls her to him and gasps when her skin practically burns him with how ice cold it is. 

"So cold." Is all she can muster as he drags her into the water. 

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get you all warmed up." He lightly kisses her forehead while holding her copse and letting the water wash over her back. 

Ben gently tips her head back to get her hair. It's full of cold water and she's losing so much heat trying to warm it up. She's clinging to him now, sucking out the heat, so he lets his fingers tangle in her hair, replacing the frigid rain water with hot shower. His hands rub and soothe, her neck and shoulders and back. 

"Lets get this suit off." Be tugs at the strings keeping it in place and she lets it fall to the floor of the tub.

Claudia's teeth still chatter, but it doesn't sound as if she's having to put forth as much effort to open her mouth. "Just trying to get me naked…" She's got her arms around him again as soon as he's removed the bikini. 

"Hey now, just remember you called me." He nuzzles her ear before kissing her cheek. "Not that I'm opposed to where we've ended up."

Her body seems to be responding again to her commands as he feels her hands start to rub his back. "There are a few methods of generating body heat…"

"You some sort of expert on this, are you?" He turns her around, making sure she's far enough back not to get water in her eyes. Ben starts to feel his way around her belly, not dipping too far down, or drifting to her breasts, just yet.

More weight leans into him as her head rests against his shoulder. She wraps her arms around his as they surround her, squeezing for a moment before grabbing one of his hands in hers. She slowly lifts it up to cup her left breast. "I'm quite knowledgable on a few methods." 

The nipple against his palm hardens, after having finally soften in the hot water and warm steam. It's no longer a chill that's directing it's response and that makes Ben grin. He lets his head fall forward and he starts kissing along her shoulder, licking at water droplets, moving towards her neck. 

"Gonna share with the class?" Ben chuckles as he nuzzles her neck, up toward her ear, sucking the soft lobe between his lips. 

Her moan makes him shiver. "I think you're doing pretty well without prompting." He can feel her cheek tighten in a grin. "And we know how much you love it when I prompt you…"

"Hey now." He chides, but can't help but smile himself. "Never gonna live that down, am I?"

"There are many things in life that are much more likely to happen. Pigs flying, for instance. Hell freezing over, another good example." Claudia turns around in his arms, hugging him hard. "It's out of love, you know, that I always remind you."

His fingers are trailing up and down her back and Ben feels her shuddering against him, not from the cold anymore, from delight. "Love, huh? Not sure I buy it."

"Oh, well, you probably shouldn't. It did sound like a great reason though." His hand smacks her ass lightly and she yelps. "Hey-"

He doesn't let her keep talking, instead he covers her lips with his and kisses the words away. Their mouths move in synch, having kisses a thousand times before. There's a little desperation behind it, maybe because it's been too long since they've tasted each other or maybe because there's always something pushing them on. They can't get enough of each other.

Ben tilts his head and asks with his tongue and she opens for him. There lips bruise under the impact, and their tongues slide and tangle as the kiss lengthens and deepens. The water starts to feel cool and Ben breaks free, breathing heavily, and turns off the knob. 

Claudia starts to shiver again and he quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around her, rubbing along her body to stimulate it before grabbing a towel and drying himself off. 

"Must have been in there longer than it felt like…" He makes a mental note to get the water heater checked, just in case, and then pulls her out of the bathtub. "Feeling warmer?"

"I was… before the whole cold water thing." She grins and opens the towel to wrap it around him as well. He goes back to rubbing his palms around her back, ass and shoulders, while she wiggles round hugging herself close to his front. "Feels like you have some more ideas about warming me up…"

If he didn't want her so much he might be slightly embarrassed about his growing erection prodding her belly. But he does want her and she knows it and that knowledge hasn't bothered him in years. 

"Baby, it's not hard for you-"

"Feels pretty hard for me…" His laugh turns into a sigh as one of her hands releases the towel and reaches between them to grasp his cock. 

"Well, he's at your beck and call." Her hand feels amazing, it's not taking a lot of effort on Claudia's part to get him to respond. "Always has been…"

She tips her head down to look and her other hand lets go of the towel and starts to play over his ass. Ben tightens in surprise, pushing the tip of his penis into her belly, smearing pre-cum in it's wake. All he can do is choke on a moan as her hot breath bathes his chest. She's panting against him watching how he reacts to her caress. Watching her watch him is turning him on so much faster. 

As much as he loves this, he can see the goosebumps forming on her skin and he knows that she's not completely warmed up. 

"Lets take this somewhere warmer." He kisses her mouth before extracting himself from her clasp. His hand finds hers and tugs her to follow. 

***

For some reason when his hand wraps around hers and pulls her along she feels nervous. She can't remember the last time she ever felt like this before sex. Years, probably. Maybe because it's been so long or perhaps the location, his house and bed… Normally it's a random hotel or a beach or a dark place behind a set… The last thought makes her smile. He's giving her a funny look as he catches her reaction.

"What?" She thinks she can hear a little hesitation in his usual confident timber. "You don't-"

Claudia slips her finger over his lips, shushing him, "Just remembering that time behind Pilot's controls… before everyone was there…" He smiles big back at her.

"That was hot, Claud." He stops them, presses her against the wall and melds their lips. Claudia melts a little more, quickly wrapping her arms around him and giggling into his mouth as he lifts her off the ground. 

"Don't hurt yourself, old man." He smacks her on the ass, again, and continues kissing her. This time he gets a retaliatory lip bite before she kisses it better.

She feels the soft rocking as he walks, carrying her to the bed, their lips only parting briefly to gather another breath. Soon he's lowering her to the bed and she slides back slowly, doing her best not to lose the contact. It gets complicated and Claudia decides to just get under the covers, the chill's starting to settle in yet again. 

"Come on, show me all your warming techniques…" She practically purrs at him. Ben gets up and closes the door and blinds, turning on a bedside lamp only. When he returns she lifts the blankets and he slips in next to her, pulling her close and kissing her hello. His hand slips around her back and grips her butt, pulling her tightly against him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm already feeling something pretty hot." 

She breaks the kiss to laugh at him. Her fingers dance down his back and flatten against his ass, lightly smacking it. "This is definitely hot, but I think you still need to warm me up more."

His fingers follow the crease of her behind, dragging her thigh up over his with his forearm while his fingers find her center. She can feel how wet she is as the digits slip through her folds easily before he plunges one finger inside her.

"I don't know, Claud, feels all primed to me." She pushes against his shoulders with one hand and uses her heel that's already wrapped him around him to suggest he check more thoroughly. Ben seems to get the hint. "Oh, really?"

The smile she gets tells her that he's okay with her plan. Claudia flips over onto her back as he disappears under the covers. His mouth is trailing a path along her flesh to find her cunt and it's even hotter now that she can't anticipate where each suck and lick and nibble will occur. 

Soon she can feel his breath, right there. Just hovering, her hands seek his head and when they find the soft, damp hair, she grips and pushes down, wanting his mouth on her so badly. She can hear a muffled chuckle before the first touch of his lips makes her gasp. 

His tongue tickles her clit, startling her when he goes right to business. She arches her back and presses her body even closer. The little suctions and licks and laps make her groan. Little, delicate flicks of the tip of his tongue tease and build up her passion. She's clamping her thighs around his face trying to get more. The perfect, tiny touches are sending shiver after shiver up her spine, pleasure rocketing through her core, slicking her entrance, begging for more. 

When his finger glides in, it's unexpected and she gasps, bucking up to help him plunge in deeply. Claudia's body responds, gripping him and trying to pull him inside as far as possible, but it's not enough. She knows what she wants and her body won't be fooled. 

Ben's lips suck around her clit and her pleasure amplifies. God, it feels good. It's been too long since they've done this and she remembers now why it's so hard to quit him - why she just doesn't want to. She moans at the sweet caress of his lips and he answers with a buzzing moan against her. Mouthing her clit and she's bucking into him, wanting more. Always more. 

A second finger joins in and she tries to grip and tug and it's not perfect but still delicious. Claudia doesn't want to seem ungrateful but this isn't what she wants now. She wants him, up covering her mouth with his, tasting herself on his tongue as he presses against her, into her body. 

"Ben…" She whispers, not knowing if he hears her, "More…." Her fingers close and pull, encouraging him to return. She can feel him moving but he spends a few more seconds lapping her essence before he's hovering above her, her thighs cradle his hips and she rocks encouragement.

"Hey, baby." His smile melts her heart. "You need something?"

She lets her palm answer as her hand slips between them and she wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking lightly with just a tiny bit of pressure. The gasping grunt that comes out of him makes her practically giddy. 

"That's what you want?" He thrusts gently into her fist a couple times, clearly enjoying the feeling as his eyes close and mouth gapes open. Ben's breath wafts across her neck as he starts to press kisses along her skin. "God, baby…"

The next time he pulls back she lines him up so as he moves forward he presses inside her. Both of the groan as first contact is made and a whining sound escapes her throat when he slides forward even further. His cock makes it's way deep inside her and she can't catch her breath for a moment. It's almost too much. 

He's stretching and filling her and his hips jerk in reaction, making him even closer. It takes only a few seconds for them to find their position. His knees spreading, slightly and her hips canting, back arching. Then Ben covers her mouth. They lay merged together kissing, just enjoying the connection and the feel of one another. Soon she grows impatient and urges him to move with a wiggle and a squeeze of his ass. His teeth scrape along her lower lip as he eases back from the kiss and starts to move inside of her. 

She digs her fingers into his back encouraging the motion, moving her hips and tipping her head back. It feels so damn perfect. Amazing, wonderful, exquisite, all the superlatives she can think of race across her pleasure center. Claudia's hands slip down and grab his ass, encouraging him to drive into her faster. Their pelvises meet and she grunts as the pressure stimulates her clitoris. 

Teeth scrape along her shoulder and she feels the rumble of a moan in his throat. It's so fucking hot in here now. All the chill she felt earlier is long gone and her feet are kicking the blankets away so he can move more. 

"Faster…" She hisses as he raises up a tiny bit, changing the angle. She smiles when he follows her instructions but it lasts only a moment before her mouth opens, gasping for air as he starts pounding into her body with the exact momentum and angle. She's building so fast and she wants that orgasm so badly. "Gonna come… fuuuck…"

"Come, baby." The words are soft and gentle against her ear before she feels wet, warmth envelop her ear lobe. She can't help but fall apart for him. 

Her body is shuddering around him as she whimpers his name. "Ben… Oh, God…" She holds him close, not wanting to lose the hard cock she's rippling around. It never feels like this any other time. Only him. Always him.

As soon as she's starting to relax Ben starts pumping faster and harder into her. She rubs her encouragement up and down his back while whispering for him to come inside her. This seems to turn him on even more. Claudia wants to go with him, but a second time is farther off than his completion. She just helps him ride it out and soon enough he's shooting into her, moaning her name as he bits down on her shoulder. 

She holds him deep within her for awhile after they're both finished. Ben collapses on her and there's no way she's allowing him to move right away. She finds comfort in his weight. Everything engulfing her and surrounding her with satisfaction. 

All too soon, he's rolling away after catching his breath. She shifts to look at him, tracing his chest hair with her pointer. 

"Glad I locked my keys in my car." She grins and leans in to place a soft kiss on his mouth. 

Ben smiles under her lips. "Never been so thankful for an unexpected spring shower before."

"Sometimes things just work out…" She lets herself snuggle into his side, his arm pulls her tightly to him.

Ben's fingers play along her arm, an easy silence between them as they both take in everything. 

"So how long before someone notices you're not home?" Ben's got plans. Not for another hour or so… But plans none the less.

Claudia smiles against him before tilting her chin up to look at him. "Home alone for the rest of today…" Her fingers travel to his hip and trace the muscle that leads downwards. "Got ideas how to make sure I don't relapse into hypothermia?"

"I might be able to come up with something…"

The End


End file.
